


Dance Into My life

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Rhack One-shots and Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Jack trying to cheer Rhys up, Like, Love, M/M, One Shot, PA!Rhys, PWP, Porn With Plot, Romance, XD, a tiny bit of plot, and being adorable whilst doing it, i was bored ok???, imaginary music, minuscule, then it gets dirty, written when during my break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had been talking on that damn ECHO all day! And Rhys is getting sick of it! He feels neglected. But Jack knows just the way to cheer him up...</p>
<p>(Basically sexual dancing turns into sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Into My life

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaahhh... I dunno why I wrote this. I was bored during break from my final major project for college. Originally it was just gonna be fluffy and cute, but then somehow I ended up adding sex to it as well...
> 
> Either way, fluffy/dirty sex, I hope you enjoy :)

Today had been stressful, and it was showing. Jack was still trying to sort the problem in R&D which included a misfire, a ricochet and a hospital visit for one of the workers. He'd been talking on his comm for a good three hours now and, despite all the work he'd been busy doing, Rhys was becoming a little jealous that the caller was getting the CEO's devoted attention. Yeah, it was just because Jack didn't want bad rep or a lawsuit on his hands, but still, today had been boring without the nicknames, inappropriate suggestions and touching. Currently, he was zonked out on the couch, his limbs stretched in various positions, one leg hanging off the edge, the other crapped over the back of the cushions and arms resting above his head on the arm rest, the penthouse relatively silent now Jack had locked himself up in his office. Sighing, he glances over to the stereo that was still crackling and sparking in the corner. Jack had broken it. He'd gotten a little too pissed off and grabbed the closest thing to him earlier, which was the electronic device, and thrown it a good few feet to the floor. Oh, and the TV remote had gone walkabouts too. Jack was insistent that he hasn't broken that too, but the batteries that the brunette had found rolling around uselessly on the floor told a different story. He was bored. And considering on going home. Jack was clearly in a bad mood and he didn't really want to have to endure the awkward silence that would surely follow when he finally came out into the lounge again. But could he really be bothered to travel the forty seven floors to get back to his shared apartment? Plus, waking up in the morning with Jack's warmth pressed against him in his large, plush bed was tempting him more than he'd care to admit. He groans as he hunkers down further into the cushions. OH, _and_ his ECHOcomm has run out of battery. He was now silently cursing himself for not downloading Tetris into his subsystems. He would be helping Jack to sort this problem out, if he wasn't such a stubborn prick and insisting that he could do it and that Rhys deserved a day off. He didn't want too, but the PA could feel himself slowly agreeing with that statement, sleep slowly coaxing him into darkness. He probably would've succumbed to it, if the office door didn't open and Jack came striding out... Without his comm!

"Sorted. Sorry about that princess." He announces, hooking his thumbs into his belt loops and standing proudly, as if waiting for Rhys to shower him in kisses and praise. Rhys simply hums a response, shifting slightly on the couch as his sleepiness evolves into anger at being left to be bored alone for three hours.

"Rhysie?" He calls, approaching the younger man and sitting on the edge of the cushions that wasn't occupied by Rhys' tangle of limbs. His cards a hand through the brunettes hair, but earns a scowl in response.

"What?" He asks, keeping his hand still against his head.

"You've ignored me all day." Rhys growls, tilting his head to look away from the CEO.

"I had a problem to sort babe."

"Which I could've helped with!"

Silence falls between them and Rhys can feel something curl ever so slightly in his gut. Fear and guilt. Had he taken it too far? He _was_ the busy CEO of Hyperion after all. Maybe he had enough time to slip something else in to make a joke of the situation?

"Oh... I get it-" Jack suddenly begins, breaking the silence, "little Rhysie's been feeling neglected." He purrs, leaning in close to nuzzle his nose into the crook of his neck, "haven't I been giving you enough attention kitten?" He adds, licking a thin stripe up his neck.

"No!" Rhys pouts, his feelings betraying him and easily giving into the older man's advances.

"Heh.. I know what'll make you feel wanted." He breathes into the shell of his ear. He tugs gently at Rhys' arm urging him to stand up and leading him forward. Rhys begins the trip on what he thought would eventually deposit him into the bedroom, but, surprisingly, they stand together in the centre of the lounge. Jack takes his cybernetic hand and places it onto his broad shoulder. He places his own hand on the other's lithe hip and keeps his other hand grasped with Rhys' flesh one.

"Jack- what are we doing?" Rhys frowns, confused when he's pulled flush to Jack.

"Common fact; all couples have at least one dance together. This can be our's." He offers.

"You either made that up or got it off the internet." Rhys replies, cocking an eyebrow toward the CEO.

"Well... It was on Wikipedia so it's gotta be true." He replies, rather sheepishly.

"Anybody can edit that stuff on there. Besides, seventy three percent of facts are made up." He shoots, feeling Jack begin to lead, their feet moving together and Jack's hand staying firmly planted on his hip as they sway.

"And how do you know that's not made up pumpkin?" Jack smirks, his words expectant and cocky.

"I-" Rhys begins, quickly cutting himself off when he realises he can't provide an answer. _Shit_ _._ "We've got no music." He says, changing to subject as quickly as he can.

"We don't need music to dance. That's just there to keep the timing. We work well enough that we have our own rhythm." He replies cooly, causing an unwanted blush to heat up Rhys' cheeks.

"Smooth." He mutters, subtly complimenting the other man.

"I know."

They continue, taking small, slow steps which guide them around the room, the white shaggy carpet soft against the younger man’s naked feet, the fabric tickling between his toes. Jack lifts his arm, prompting him to twirl under, which he executes with a beautiful form of grace, which seemed rather new even to him.

“You’re so beautiful.” the older man breathes, sliding his arm, which was resting on Rhys’ hip, to circle and rest on his back, pulling his body even closer, smiling warmly when the brunette rests his head on his shoulder his breath smoothing over the skin at the crook of his neck.

“Still doesn’t stop you from ignoring me though.” He jokes, allowing Jack to take control of everything with the dance, how much his hips swayed, how quick his legs moved and what direction they moved.

“You know I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry baby-“ He purrs, resting his own head on Rhys'

“Heh~ Yeah I know, you were busy. I’m just messing.” He interrupts, pressing chaste kisses to the tender skin if his neck.

“You should’ve come into my office. You could’ve sat on my lap and let me stroke your hair whilst I sorted the R&D thing out.” He replies, nuzzling his face gently into his hair.

“The office is your space though.” The other man hums.

“It can be your space too… the whole penthouse can be your space.” He breathes, making sure to keep them both swaying to the non existent music.

"W-Wait, are you-" Rhys starts finally, after giving a good few minuets of panic for Jack in the form of silence, "are you saying I can... Move in?" He stammers, forcing them to stop dancing and, instead, just stand in each others embrace, the young brunette looking up slightly due to the small height difference.

"I'm asking- no, hell I'm begging you to move in with me. I wanna see your face every morning I wake up, I wanna smell your burnt breakfast that you try to make me before I get up and I wanna have you in my life always." He admits, worrying nibbling away in case the kid turned him down, or worse; walked out on him all together. This was a major step, a step that he still didn't know if their relationship was ready for... But it felt ready. He felt ready for this, he just hoped Rhys did too.

There's that silence again.

"Jack~" Rhys whispers, his voice barely audible, "this is all happening so quickly... Our lives are so different, even the places where we live. I know I'm your PA, but people look straight past me. All I'm good for is planning your schedule and the occasional death threat or bounty put on my head. The lime light is all on you. You're a celebrity and I'm pretty sure if you didn't have so much security and reputation, there'd be paparazzi outside your door right now." Rhys replies, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Nonono... Rhys was going to deny him, he could hear it in his voice and see it in his face. He needed to save this now!

"Where'd you get that idea from kitten? Everyday, just by seeing you, I smile and find that the day is so much easier to get through. You're good for so much more than all the shit at work; cuddling, kissing, talking, play fighting, those cheesy jokes you make at the end of every shift-" the CEO lists, the words rolling off his tongue and falling out of his mouth in a desperate attempt to claw back anything that he might've fucked up.

"Jeez, I was gonna say _yes_ , no need go get all sentimental and emotional over it." The other interrupts, the proudest shit-eating grin plastered on to his face.

"I fucking hate you." Jack chuckles, wrapping his arms around his lithe waist, picking him up and spinning him round.

"I love you too." Rhys giggles, bringing his legs up to wrap around Jack's waist, linking his ankles and pecking kisses over his cheeks, nuzzling his nose against the masked flesh.

"You gonna stay up there baby?" Jack purrs, beginning to sway his hips again.

"Mm, yeah, I like it here." He hums, gently flicking the clasps of the older man's mask open, carefully peeling the synthetic skin away. Wrapping his arms back around his neck, Jack's mask remains in his hand, careful not to drop it, as he gazes upon his uncovered face.

"I'm taller than you." He sings, kissing and nosing along the discoloured skin of the old scar arching up over his brows and coming to an abrupt stop just above his jawline.

"Hm, not for very much longer." The other mutters, continuing to carry the brunette around the room to a rhythmic sway. Rhys hears him, but doesn’t really pay attention, too busy snuggling close to his side and letting the comment slide. They spend a good time dancing, Rhys remaining in Jack’s arms the whole time and enjoying the height difference. However, it all comes to an end when Jack drops him, rather unceremoniously, onto the couch, towering over him and grinning mischievously.

“I prefer being the taller one.” He purrs, leaning down, his arms caging his head in either side as his hands rest of the back of the couch.

“I think I kinda like that too.” Rhys smirks, reaching forward and grabbing his Hyperion jumper’s collar, pulling him forward to cover their lips against one another’s. He groans slightly when Jack’s knee moves to the space between his legs, sliding forward to rub against the younger man’s crotch. Rhys moans slightly, his hands sliding down the other's broad back, pressing into the small of his back and canting his hips into his thigh.

"Only you can turn dancing into sex." Rhys breathes, groaning when Jack dips his head to suck the sensitive skin in the crook of his neck.

"Uh-uh, dancing can be very intimate and sexual if you let it." Jack husks, tugging the younger man up by holding his waist and moving to the centre of the room. "Look."

"Jaaaack~" Rhys sighs, clearly not happy about the lack of sexual advances the CEO was doing. Jack, however, ignore him, pulling him ridiculously close. Close enough that they could feeling the hard on in each other's trousers.

"Just follow my lead sweetheart." He purrs, pressing their cheeks together and holding their clasped hands out in front of them. He brings his left leg out, which Rhys copies with his right, dancing them forward.

"Oh my god, Jack, _no_ , I am not doing the tango with you." Rhys chuckles, attempting to keep his tone even and pull away from the older man.

"Uh, _yeah_ , we are." Jack growls playfully. Suddenly, he takes his hand from Rhys', grabbing his extended leg to wrap it around his waist and pulling him forward. To keep himself upright, Rhys places his hands on the other's shoulders, before being suddenly dropped, his left leg fully extended behind him and the other bent at the knee in front of him, a moan audibly slipping past his lips when their erects slide over each other on the way down.

"See baby, you _can_ do the tango." Jack grins, his pearly whites on show. Rhys huffs slightly, rolling his eyes, before he's hoisted up and lain over Jack's knee, his back arching with the shape and cybernetic arm coming up to wrap over the man's wide shoulders.

" _Now_ what are you doing?" Rhys smirks, finding the position unusually comfortable.

"Well, I _was_ continuing the dance, but by the looks of things," He begins, sliding a hand down over the younger's chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes, before passing over his belt buckle and rubbing over the visible bulge in his trousers, "You can't hold out much longer." he adds, licking his bottom lip as his eyes skate over the now exposed milky flesh of his torso.

"Oh- Shit." Rhys stammers, bucking into the other's touch, chewing on his bottom lip as his head rolls back.

"Hey," Jack snarls gently, squeezing slightly on the man's erection, "language."

"Just- no~ Keep going." Rhys sighs, his voice desperate and hips continually rolling into Jack's hand to his own rhythm.

“You’re always so desperate, huh baby?” the CEO teases, gently lowering the man to the floor, leaning over him as he undoes his belt.

“Yes. _God_ yes I am!” Rhys exclaims, chewing on his bottom lip as Jack’s fingers dip under the elastic band of his boxers and gently stroking the slit of his already leaking cock. “Mm-nhh!” 

“You’re a dirty little slut wanting to do it in the lounge aren’t you kitten? Not exactly private.” The other purrs into the chill of his ear, pushing his hand down further.

“Yes yes yes, stop, just-“ he moans, his words sounded repeated like a stuck record, “Ng-Ahh!” He breathes, his tone reaching a high pitched whine by the end, as Jack’s hand fully grips his length and begins to pump. He arches his back in an attempt to get more from his ministrations, Jack’s other hand moving to his face, slipping his two first fingers past his lips.

“God I love the noises you make. Your whines and moans are so cute.” Jack sighs happily, pressing kisses over his bare chest. "C'mon turn over." He urges, helping the younger man to move onto his front, propping himself up on his elbows and sticking his ass up a little. Jack pulls his boxers down fully, leaving them to pool at his ankles and parting the man's plump, round cheeks with his fingertips. “Keep moaning baby.” He eggs on, leaning close and swiping his tongue around the puckered ring entrance.

“Oh my- _Shit_ , ah~!"

Jack grins up at him, his hands coming to rest on his hips as he pushes his tongue in, massaging his fingertips into his skin. Continuing to pleasure the his young PA, he begins to undo his jeans, pulling them down just enough to pull out his cock, holding it by it’s base.

“Hold on babe.” Jack purrs when Rhys begins to whine in protest as he pulls away. “That’s my good boy.” he sighs, lining himself up and pushing forward slowly until his hips meet his ass.

“Fuck fuck fuck~!"

“Hey,” Jack warns again, trying to hide how amused the younger man’s repeated moaning made him, " _language_!” he adds, punctuating his word with a hard thrust of his hips, causing the brunette to cry out. Rhys moans as he begins to circle his hips, grinding back into the older man as he begins to keep pounding into him to a rhythm in his head, hands reaching forward, one smoothing over the others cock and the other smoothing over his bare, milky pale chest.

“J-Jack, I can’t1” He stammers, screwing his eyes shut and biting down on his bottom lip.

“No way are you that close already. You can last longer than that.” Jack teases, nibbling down on the sensitive flesh in the crook of his neck.

“All you’ve done is tease me for a good half an hour, how do you expect me _not_ to be close.” He throws back, adding some attitude to his voice.

“Mm, still.” Jack chuckles, pressing his chest to his back, rolling his hips at a faster pace, slamming his cock far enough in to hit Rhys’ prostate.

“Oh- _GOD!_ ” Rhys exclaims, his words strangled as he lurches forward, his back curling as he reaches his orgasm and cum rose from his cock, spreading over the glossed wooden floorboards. His peak causes him to tighten and clamp down on Jack’s cock, causing him to groan.

“You clench so tight.” he growls, his skin prickling as he comes close. “ _Fuuuuck~_ ” he breathes, his hips stilling, coming to an abrupt stop as his finish begins to fill Rhys up. Jack falls forward, the weight resting on Rhys’ back causing his arms to buckle and him to collapse to the floor, his come splattering up his stomach.

“ _That_ , was some good dancing.” Jack sighs, slipping out of the young brunette and smirking, euphoria washing over him as the post-ograsmic bliss hits.

“Fuck you.” Rhys chuckles lightly, shudder slightly as the quickly cooling substance begins to trickled down his thighs.


End file.
